ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
DoB10 Chapter 6
Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 Ben: “Seriously?” Rook: “They are up for parole soon anyway, Ben. If they do this for us, I promised I would put in a good word for them with the Plumbers.” Ben: “I understand that, but Liam and Fistina? Really?” Ben, Rook, and Sella are stood inside the entrance to Undertown. Fistina and Liam are stood in front of them, both in handcuffs. Fistina: “Oh, I would do anything for my little Rookie-wookie.” Rook: “She was a great deal of help when Kundo attacked the Plumber base.” Liam: “And I’m here as well.” Ben: “So what do you think Sella?” Sella: “I think they would make great friends.” As ever, Sella is smiling brightly. Ben leans against the Proto-TRUK behind him lazily. Ben: “And I think you’re wrong.” Ben turns to the prisoners, as Rook is walking over to release them from their cuffs. Ben: “And you two: No crime. Please. Just whilst you’re looking after Sella.” Liam: “Sure. Whatever. Were only going to be looking after her for, what, a few hours?” Rook: “Depending on what the Plumber’s say, it could be a few days.” Liam: “DAYS?!” Fistina: “Do not worry Rook! I shall not let her out of my sight!” Rook: “Excellent. Me and Ben need to head back to the Headquarters now, so please do not leave Undertown. Or at least tell us before you do.” Ben stands upright, away from the proto-TRUK. Ben: “Actually I was planning on staying here. I think I’ll give Sella a bit of a tour.” Rook: “But Ben, Max said--” Ben: “Plumbers can’t watch over her, I know. Good thing I'm not a Plumber then, isn’t it? You have my phone number so just ring me if anything happens.” Rook: “Fine. But what shall I tell Max, if he asks?” Ben: “I don’t know. Tell him I’m grabbing a smoothie or something.” Rook sighs, before walking over to the proto-TRUK and opening the door. Rook: “Alright then, I shall see you all later.” Fistina: “Goodbye Rook!” He climbs into the proto-TRUK, and drives off back to the Plumber base. Ben: “Alright Sella, what do you want to know about Undertown first?” Ben turns around to see Sella sitting on Fistina’s left shoulder comfortably. Fistina seems to be quite content with this, but Liam just looks annoyed. Sella: “Well, what is there?” Ben: “Oh, there’s lots of stuff. Like...” Ben pauses, realizing he doesn't have anything good to show Sella in Undertown. Liam: “...there’s a bar.” Fistina raises her right arm, and smacks Liam over the back of the head. They were not here to drink. Ben: “That’s a good question actually. OH! I know the perfect thing! There’s a cinema!” Fistina: “ooh, Ive been longing to see the Lost Loves of Luna Lobo!” Ben: “I have a better idea!” Scene 2 Ishiyama: “Kenko! You cannot escape me forever!” Kenko: “I don't plan on!” The cinema glows with bright light, and roars with explosions fill the air, along with the cheers of Ben and Sella. Fistina sits begrudgingly beside them, but Liam is nowhere to be seen. Ben leans over to Sella. Ben: “Gotta go to the little alien’s room, BRB” Sella: “Can ya bring me more popped corn?” As Ben leaves, an explosion from the movie catches Sella off guard. She jumps, and her flames briefly grow large before dimming down again. Fistina: “Good thing they have asbestos seats here...” Scene 3 Ben walks out of the room and into the lobby, quickly scanning his surroundings trying to find the men’s toilets. But across the room he sees Liam, purchasing weaponry from a hooded figure. Ben sneaks around a corner to hide from the pair, and begins manipulating the selection dial of his omnitrix. He slams the dial down, and his new purple reptilian form turns invisible. He carefully strides unseen across the ceiling of the lobby until he is directly above Liam. ChamAlien: “So. Whatcha doin’?” ChamAlien’s skin returns to its natural light purple tone. Liam: “Buckaw? Ben? Why aren’t you watching that stupid movie?” ChamAlien: “needed a whizz.” Ben’s concentration on Liam breaks as he notices the hooded figure attempting to sneak away. His Merlinisapien flesh becomes see through once more as he closes in on the escaping arms salesman and, like an acrobat, he jumps down off of the ceiling to block the figure’s escape. ChamAlien: “And just where do you think you’re going?” The hooded figure looks up at ChamAlien as though to pay him only a little attention. Abruptly the hooded figure disperses, fading into a cyan light. ‘He teleported?’ Ben thought to himself, before he notices Liam raise his weapon to Ben in the background. The large metal rifle fires a deep crimson blast at ChamAlien’s feet, but he jumps back up to the ceiling and once again obscures himself amongst the ceiling tiles. Panicking, Liam begins firing blindly and wildly with each blast dislodging the tiles making up the ceiling. As the weapon itself begins to glow orange he pauses to let it cool again, but Ben drops from the ceiling (once again visible) and cleaves through the gun with his razor sharp claws. As it separates into two, dense steam explodes out from the barrel obscuring both aliens from view. Liam: “Hah! Now you can't see me either!” Fistina: “No, but I can hear you moron!” Fistina’s right fist slams into Liam’s face, clearing the steam as it flew. The rest of Fistina came into view shortly afterwards, collecting her arm and reattaching it. Chamalien walks over to her side as the last of the fog fades, and with a green light returns to his human form. Liam is now barely conscious on the floor. Ben: “Thanks for the help, how’d you know I needed it?” Fistina: “Apparently I was the only one who could tell which explosions were coming from the cinema, and which were coming from outside.” Ben: “How’s Sella?” Fistina: “Distracted.” She walks over to Liam, and picks him up by the collar before standing him back down on his legs. Liam: “Thanks, I--” Fistina slaps him, and he falls to the floor again. Liam: “What’d I do to you?” Fistina: “You promised to help me look after Sella, but no. Instead; you’re out here going back to a life of crime!” Liam: “Don’t judge me. It wouldn’t be the first time either of us have lied to the Plumbers.” Fistina: “That’s not what I'm angry about.” Liam: “You actually care for that brat?” Fistina: “And unlike you I actually want to make a good impression on the Plumbers. This isn’t helping my odds.” Ben: “Eyy, I'm proud of you Fistina!” Liam: “Hah. Weak. You’ve changed.” Ben: “And for the better it seems.” Ben’s phone begins beeping rhythmically. He pulls it out of his pocket to see who is calling. Ben: “Fistina, make sure Liam doesn't go anywhere. I gotta take this.” Ben turns his back to Fistina and Liam, and pulls his phone up to his head. Ben: “Hello? Oh, hi Rook! What? Now? But what about Sella? Yeah I guess you're right. I’ll be there shortly.” Ben goes to hang up, before remembering something and pulling the phone back to his head. Ben: “Oh, and Rook? Remember how you said Fistina should join the Plumbers? Well make sure that when she does, the academy knows she has my personal recommendation.” He hangs up, and turns back to the pair behind him. Fistina is smiling proudly. Ben: “Fistina, I have to go now. Protect Sella for me, ‘kay?” Fistina: “What about Liam?” Ben: “No time for him, just let him go. I’ll catch ya’ later.” Ben runs off, out of the cinema. Liam: “Kaw? So I’m free to go?” Fistina ignores him, and goes back to Sella. Liam cheers to himself, before realising his weapon was still in two broken pieces. Liam: “Aww. That’s 500 taydens down the drain.” Scene 4 In the Plumber base, the elevator doors open with XLR8 inside. All of the Plumbers in the room are staring silently at the main computer screen. XLR8: “So many toilets up there, but not a single one works! Where’s the bathroom?” Rook: “No time Ben, look.” Rook points up to the main terminal of the Plumber base, and on it are several small rock-like ships surrounding two large rock ships. Each one glows orange with flame, and they appear to be drifting past Jupiter. The Omnitrix times out, and Ben looks up intrigued by what he sees on the giant monitor. Ben: “What’re those?” Rook: “Pyronite warships.” Ben’s heart sinks, and he looks over to Rook in horror. Rook: “Ben...” Ben: “You can’t mean...” Rook: “Apollo is here.” End of Chapter 6 End of Act 1 Noteworthy Events Major Events *Apollo's warfleet reaches the solar system. Minor Events *Fistina agrees to look after Sella *Liam escapes Plumber custody Characters *Ben Tennyson (Prime) *Rook Blonko *Sella *Fistina Villains *Liam *Hooded figure Aliens Used Ben Prime *ChamAlien *XLR8 Allusions *Fistina's first line in scene 3 is a reference to Dragon Ball Z abridged episode 28, where the same line is said by the villain Freeza. Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Season Finales Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10